Meant To Be
by koolgirl95
Summary: Edward is Bella's crush and they are in their senior year at high school.Read about how the word 'meant to be' come true for them in the most unexpected way. Story is better than the summary.E/B. Oneshot.


**I do not own Twilight**

**Meant To Be**

**BPOV**

I watched nervously from my place next to Alice. This year's prom was really stupid cause we were doing to _draw_ our partners. Yup. Draw.

There was a bowl of names and each girl got to go and pick out a slip and the guy whose name was on it would be the partner.

Jessica went to get hers. I could practically hear her thoughts. Edward! Please Edward!

Bad luck for her though. Mike Newton.

I went up to get mine.

I put my hand through and randomly pulled out a slip. I opened it and I froze in place.

Edward Cullen.

I had a major crush on him since forever.

I said the name out aloud and I saw nasty looks pass through every girl's face.

Edward was not the usual popular guy. He was musician. He was really popular that way.

I searched for him. There he was, sitting near the end. His eyes looked directly at mine. I searched his eyes for disappointment but all I could see was shock and maybe something else.

I sighed. I was surely gonna make a fool of myself in front of him this weekend.

…

"Bella please keep still!" Alice said exasperatedly. I nodded but just could not keep still. The prom was today. I fidgeted with the end of my blue dress.

Alice had bought it for me. I had to admit it looked great. It was off shoulder and a perfect fit.

Alice now was trying to curl my hair. She was almost done.

Lucky for her she had drawn Jasper's name out of that stupid box. Jasper was her boyfriend.

"Wonderful!" she said clapping her hands together. I looked up at the mirror. A beautiful creature stared back at me.

I stood up and hugged Alice tightly.

"You are the best friend a girl could ask for."

She smiled happily.

"I'll go get dressed. You'd better keep outta trouble." She said before walking into her huge closet.

…

I sat at the back of Jazz's car staring out of the window.

I liked Edward a lot. When I say a lot I mean a lot.

Alice was dressed in a green dress that flattered her figure and brought out her eyes.

I watched silently as Alice and Jasper talked.

"Bella you can come out now." Jasper said opening the door. I looked at him and realized that I hadn't even noticed that we had reached the school.

I blushed and got out. I wobbled for a minute before regaining my balance. Cursing those dangerous stilettos Alice had put me in I walked carefully into the auditorium.

My eyes scanned the room. It had been decorated well. Many people were already dancing. But I wasn't looking for them. My eyes sought one person, the one person who didn't seem to be here at all.

I felt the tears dancing in front my eyelids. Edward had stood me up. Obviously he did not want to go to the prom with plain Bella.

I sat down at one of the chairs in the far end of the room where no one could see me.

"Sorry I am late." I heard a voice coming from behind me. I turned slowly not believing what I heard.

"You look beautiful." Edward said looking at me with wide eyes.

I blushed.

"You too."

"I was busy with stuff…" he said uneasily.

"More like trying out hundred tuxes to impress a certain someone." Emmett, Edward's elder brother said coming up near us.

Edward blushed. He blushed! That was so cute!

I smiled.

"Emmett leave!" he ordered glaring daggers at Emmett.

I suppressed a giggle.

"You wanna dance?" he asked hesitantly.

"I can't dance" I said as nicely as I could.

He grinned.

"I can."

I rolled my eyes.

He took my hand I felt an electric shock go through my entire body. My eyes flew up to meet his. He was looking back with surprise evident in his eyes, meaning he had felt it too.

He pulled me gently to the dance floor. I tensed.

He pulled me close and whispered in my ear, "Bella relax. I will not let you fall"

I blushed. Everybody in the school knew 'Clumsy Bella'.

He put his hands at my waist and I grew warm. I put mine around his neck.

He moved slowly. I felt myself stumbling in the stupid things called shoes on my feet.

"Edward. Wait a moment" I said. He looked upset. I smiled.

I went upto Alice and pulled of the stilettos. She looked sad but I knew I could never dance with those on my feet.

"Hey." I said returning to Edward. He saw my bare feet and chuckled.

I put my arms around him and rested my head on his chest. I could hear the steady beating of his heart.

He began to move again.

Dancing was fun.

With Edward at least.

I had a lot of fun.

Finally after about thirteen songs we went to table and plopped down. I sipped the punch.

"That was great Edward" I said pinching his cheek.

His eyes flashed with some emotion I couldn't read.

I glanced at the clock and my eyes popped out. Shit!

"Edward I have to go." I said standing up.

I looked around for Alice and saw her dancing with Jasper. They looked really happy. No way was I going to disturb them.

Edward followed my gaze. I looked at him and saw his eyes brightening.

"I'll drop you" he said standing up swiftly.

I hesitated briefly before agreeing.

We walked to the car. I glanced up at the sky. It was really cloudy.

I got into his Volvo and he started it. My house was almost an hour from here.

We drove silently. Edward seemed really thoughtful. Then all of a sudden a blast sounded.

"Shit! Flat tire. Edward said getting out of the car and looking at it.

"Do you have time? I could repair it." He said looking up at me.

I nodded. He set to work. He took off his tuxedo and folded up the sleeves of his white shirt.

As he worked I watched and that was when the first drop of rain fell. I took a look at Edward he seemed immersed in his work. I got out of the car and ran a little off the road onto a grass patch.

Edward turned and looked at me. I beckoned to him. It started to rain heavily.

I jumped like an idiot. I loved the rain. I stopped to see what Edward was doing. He was near me, watching me with an amused expression on his face.

I ran over to him and pulled at his arm. He joined me and this time we danced. In the rain.

I didn't mind that my dress was ruined. I was with Edward and in the rain.

That was all that mattered.

Then all of a sudden I lost my balance and fell down pulling Edward down with me.

I registered the fact that he had fallen down on top of me.

His emerald eyes met mine. I could see an emotion in his eyes, the same one I had never been able to read.

He looked at my lips and then back at my eyes.

I understood what he was asking me. I stretched my arms around his neck and pulled his mouth to mine.

Alice had told me that when you kiss 'the one' you see fireworks and hear music, but what I had was better. I couldn't see or hear anything except the electricity flowing through my veins. My hands entwined themselves in his bronze hair.

We kissed for what seemed to be several years.

When I opened my eyes I saw Edward looking intently at me. He pulled himself off me and helped me up.

He was blushing.

He turned and started walking back to the car.

I caught his arm and stopped him.

He was embarrassed. Oh my god!

I groaned inwardly.

"Edward is everything alright?" I asked trying to look into his eyes.

"What I just did was unacceptable Bella." He mumbled not meeting my eyes.

I stretched up on my toes to look into his eyes.

"Edward I want to know how you feel now?" I asked not letting go of his face.

"That is not impor-"

"Edward answer my question." I said firmly.

His eyed widened.

"Bella I am very happy at the moment actually there are no words to explain how I feel at the moment. How I felt all evening" he said softly.

I felt my heart jump.

I could not believe it. Edward had a wonderful evening, with me!

"Edward I feel the same way" I said staring into his eyes.

His eyes widened even more if possible.

"Really?" he asked doubtfully.

I could have laughed with joy.

"Edward if you have any doubts this will clear them all" I said before pressing my lips to his softly and pulling back.

He looked happy. His eyes were shining.

"Bella I love you." He said confidently.

At that moment I realized that I loved him too. It was because I loved him that I couldn't get over him like all my other crushes.

He looked nervous now. Maybe I thought too long.

"Edward I love you too." I said and saw the tension in his eyes vanish. He picked me up and swung me around. I hugged him tight. When he set me back on the ground I felt cold.

I shivered.

"Bella you are cold. Come on." He said before lifting me up bridal style and running to the car. The tux he had worn was inside the car perfectly dry. He slipped it around my shoulders.

I got into the car. He got in beside me and started the car.

"Edward when did you realize you liked me?" I asked looking at him.

"Loved you" he corrected, "I loved you from the moment you bumped into me on my first day here".

He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it.

I liked him only after bumping into him three or four times. He hadn't made fun of me like other people did. He always helped me up and gathered my books up from the floor.

I stared at him. He smiled his beautiful crooked smile.

"You liked me for that long?" I asked.

"I was scared to tell you. What if you didn't like me back? I felt that I would break if you rejected me." He said blushing.

I felt tears entering my eyes. Stupid Bella I scolded, blinking back the tears.

"What did you like in particular about me?" I asked. I was curious.

"Everything. But most importantly you were simple. You never went out of your way to get me to look at you. You wore your jeans and t-shirt." He said matter-of-factly.

I looked at him again. He was looking forward.

"I love you Edward" I whispered. He turned and looked at me.

"I love you too Bella" he said softly.

I knew at that moment that we were meant to be.

That we were going to be together for eternity.

I held his hand tightly. He smiled at me and gently squeezed mine.

We were definitely meant to be.

That thought was comforting.

Meant to be.

_End_

**A/N: This story occurred to me all of a sudden and I just had to write it down. Hope you like it and please review. **


End file.
